Broken Heart
by Babeonline2
Summary: Sasuke rejected Naruto to keep his parents love,and made Naruto's life a Hell; But when he finds out his parents didn't mind him being gay will he find Naruto? Will Naruto forgive him? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my new story, Broken heart…..hope you all will like it and please review! :D**

_The day was sunny, no clouds, no wind but that didn't meant it was a great day, not for Naruto Uzamaki as he limped back from University to his apartment._

Naruto came back from school tired and beaten, the university he was studying at was a hell hole for him for about an year, giving a chocked sob he let his body fall on the comforting mattress of his cold apartment. His body hurts he has a few cuts on his body but he doesn't tend to them, he has no energy to nurse his wounds; since he lost all of his energy getting away.

He's life has turned to hell in one moment he confessed his six years love for his best friend and only person he loved and called his family.

_Sasuke._

[Flash back]

_"Sasuke!"Naruto yelled halting his best friend and also the love of his life, the raven haired teen turned to his bubbly friend while raising an eyebrow._

_"What is it dobe?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking when Naruto pouted._

_"Sasuke there is something I want to tell you."Naruto said blushing slightly and ignoring the insult; Sasuke sighed, "What?" he asked._

_"Erm…Sa-Sasuke….I love yo-you!"Naruto yelled startling Sasuke; there he did it! He just confessed after six years and looked at Sasuke for his answer._

_Silence_

_Sasuke looked shocked then he chuckled, "Very funny dobe."Sasuke said between fits of laughter._

_"I am not joking teme!"Naruto yelled his heart stinging, was his confession and the courage he gathered after six years to finally confess to him was just a joke to Sasuke?_

_Sasuke stopped abruptly and looked at Naruto for any signs of joke, when he saw none he turned his face in the look of disgust and repulsion._

_"Are you fucking crazy?"Sasuke yelled and Naruto flinched, "I am not gay and you know that Naruto! And even I was gay what makes you think I will date an outcast like you?"Sasuke practically spat and Naruto lowered his eyes as he tried to breathe through the tears of rejection, not noticing Sasuke wince at his own words._

_"Sa-Sasuke-"Naruto tried again so they could at least be friends with the raven but Sasuke shut him up when he punched Naruto square in the face._

_"Don't come near me."Sasuke said as he glared Naruto down. "You discust me." Sasuke said bitterly and left Naruto on the ground, not bothering to help him up._

_Naruto sat there on the ground shocked for how long? He didn't knew how long, he just sat there, he knew his confession to Sasuke wouldn't bring positive result but he decided to say it anyway, six years he had hidden his feelings for his bestfriends and for once he just wanted to say it to him hoping that Sasuke might accept him…..he's eyes suddenly became dark blue void of any emotion and he stood up and left the university quietly._

[End of Flashback]

_I shouldn't have confessed to him._ Naruto said to himself as he remembered the torture he has to go through every day.

Sasuke probably told everyone in the school; since everyone started to make distance from Naruto; even his friends, Sasuke started hanging out with a gang named Hebi and started dating the girl Karin in that group.

Naruto knew Sasuke didn't like the girl, why? Because he'd always push the girl away when he thought Naruto wasn't looking but would kiss her every time Naruto tried to approach him, to talk to him so they can at least be friends.

Naruto would lose his will to talk to Sasuke when he saw him kissing Karin shamelessly in front of everyone as if to prove Naruto, that he could never like him like that; let alone love.

_It got more worse._

Then it was the bulling and beating Naruto had to go though by the Hebi members, even though Sasuke wasn't there; Karin would always tell him that Sasuke was the one who asked them to beat him up. And Naruto felt his heart break and shatter; at the cruel laughter, he was made fun of, more importantly his love for Sasuke was made fun of; nobody cared.

He decided to give-up trying, after a year of rejection from the Uchiha, Naruto decided that it was enough and that he should just let go of Sasuke.

_Only if it were that easy._ Naruto thought bitterly.

RING RING

Naruto let his face rise from where it has been buried in the matters, Naruto looked at his phone and frowned at the number, the code wasn't from this state, and then turned to his clock which said '9:10 pm', he never had calls on his phone, only in morning from his part-time job as an assistant publisher.

He answered it anyway.

"Hello?"Naruto answered the phone and a female voice spoke up.

"Am I speaking to Mr. Naruto?"The voice asked, it was sweet voice but also had urgency hidden in it.

" speaking."

"Naruto-san, this is senior inspector Shizune, Calling from Osaka."

Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately straightened, "Yes?"He asked again. Why was police from another state calling him?

"Are you a friend or aquatinted to Mrs. Sakura Hurano?" Shizune asked and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ye-yes, I a-am is every-thing al-allright?"Naruto shuttered have a very bad feeling crawling up his spine, since when were phone calls from police brought good news?

"No. I am sorry to inform you sir, but Mrs. Sakura Hurano has been murdered." Shizune answered and Naruto paled. "We have her daughter Juhi here with us. If you can come to their place? Her daughter gave us you-"Shizune continued; but Naruto wasn't listening after the words Sakura's murder.

_She's dead._

Naruto pulled himself up immediately; he got to his feet and packed a few clothes in his bag, he picked his wallet and mobile from the table and headed for the door. Many questions swirling in his mind while he made his way down.

He went down the stairs and sat in his car to drive himself to Osaka.

_Sakura-chan._

Naruto couldn't stop the sob that escaped his lips, Sakura was a great friend of his she moved to Osaka after Sasuke rejected her, She was very beautiful and kind; she had gotten married early at the age of 16 with a guy named Sai and had a 5year old daughter named Juhi, she and Sai had gotten divorced a year ago, Naruto didn't know the reason; he never visited Sakura after she got married, it would his first time seeing her daughter.

He stopped at a red light and thought of how he was going to meet the little kid at a very dreadful time.

_On the day her mother died._

**Well tell me what you think, who knows how long this story would be?**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two of Broken Heart…hmmmm…..it's my first angst fic, so be nice :D**

**I have seen many writers who have written a wow story on their first attempt! Filled with sophistication! **

**Well here my go for one.**

Naruto pulled the breaks in front of the hospital that inspector told him to come; the inspector had called him again telling him to come to the Aims hospital in Misstates which was about 200 miles away from his house in leaf. Of Corse Naruto had been grateful since he was cursing himself as soon as he reached misstates, because he didn't knew where he should be going; he didn't had any idea where Sakura-chan's house was.

Apparently the body was in I.C.U before it was shifted to morgue, the officers also told him that the girl was suppose to call him in case of any emergency because Sakura-chan told her, and because he was only one she trusted with her little daughter.

"Excuse me."Naruto said to blue hair receptionist who looked up, blushing slightly at the handsome young man.

"Yes?"She said offering a smile trying hard to get rid of her blush.

"Sakura Hurano, she was my friend I was told her daughter was here, erm…. inspector Shizune asked me come."Naruto explaind and looked at the blue haired girl pleadingly.

"Yes, Uzmaki-san?"She asked and after getting a nod in return she continued, "Of course 3rd floor room, straight ahead and then take a left…"the receptionist explain and Naruto hurried nodding.

(Meanwhile)

_Naruto_

Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling of his room, the name which his mind kept repeating since the first time Naruto has confessed to him.

Sasuke rolled on his bed feeling his stomach do flips when Naruto's face entered his mind, his best friend, his love, the one he could never have with him.

He's an Uchiha he remembers that also the fact that never in his family or whole clan were there 'Gay couples' as you may call it, his father and mother who are very proud of him and his brother; what would they do, or think when they find out their younger son is gay for a normal blond boy who had a million watt smile and golden heart.

They will reject him, and for whatever reason for Naruto was in love with him, will lose his love for him.

Ouch! That hurt, he never confessed to Naruto after all those years he has been in love with him. How many years you may ask?9 or 10 he didn't knew, he woke up one day wanting to see Naruto's face, after that one day it became a wish of his everyday life.

Naruto's confession was a dream comes true but, he couldn't accept it, what would their family do? The family who loved him for years he couldn't let them go for Naruto.

He winced at the pain which sliced his heart, couldn't? Why not? His inner voice fought with him; like it always did for past year, the one that wanted him to be with Naruto.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hn.."Sasuke answered the door absent mildly and turned to face the elder raven; he sat up when he saw Itachi moving towards him.

"Outou, tell me what is it? I came back from France to meet my family and what do my parents tell me? That my outou is always shuttled in his room and rarely gets out; he doesn't visit the blonde boy and his dating some big shots daughter who looks like a prostitute." Itachi questioned his eyes displeased.

"She takes my mind off some stuff."Sasuke answered totally avoiding the subject of Naruto being raised.

"And Naruto?"Itachi asked noticing the swirls of emotions going through his brother's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it anki."Sasuke said firmly and looked at his brother with a glare.

"You do and you will. Or I will post your baby pics on the notice board of your University."Itachi said smirking at the pure horror on his brother's face.

"You wouldn't dare!"Sasuke yelled and Itachi chuckled.

"I do and I will unless you tell about what's with you and Naruto-kun." Itachi said smirking when his brother sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Don't freak out okay?" Sasuke said and Itachi nodded as Sasuke started to tell his life in past two years he's been away.

(Back to Naru)

"Uzmaki-san, what a relief you're here." Shizune said as she turned to face a blonde who looked like he was out of breathe.

"Erm….whe-where is the Sakura-chan's daughter?" Naruto huffed out and nodded gratefully when a bottle of water was handed to him.

"There she is." Shizune said softly and pointed to a chair in the lounge room, Naruto followed her gaze and smiled sadly at the short girl was sitting in the chair; she had short black hair and pale skin. Naruto couldn't look at her face because it was buried in pushy toy she had in her arms.

"Erm….Naruto-san."Shizune whispered and Naruto turned to look at her questionly, " I want to talk to you about some things, please take a seat." Shizune offered and Naruto followed and sit on the chair opposite to the one she occupied.

"Naruto-san this was a simple robbery case, the robber gave a statement that he was here just for the money because the house was empty; Sakura-san came back and in panic the robber stabbed her; the robber has been taken into custody but we can't contact the little girl's ex-father." Shizune said slowly and Naruto digested the information.

"We can't take her with us she has to go either orphanage and or may be…..if you could adopt her."Shizune said uncertainly and Naruto's eyes widened.

_Adopt a teenage girl? Him? He could take care of himself in his own town! How would he take care of her?_

"You see she doesn't have anyone in this world right now, she might need love, and the girl is broken."Shizune said sadly and Naruto eyes widened; the girl had no one in this world; just like him.

He had Sasuke and she had Sakura; Sasuke left him and Sakura left her, not intentionally but they both were still alone.

Naruto made his way to the girl, as soon as he reached her he bend down in front of her and she lifted her eyes from the pushy to look at him.

Sea green eyes met with Deep blue eyes and Naruto smiled, "Hi! My name is Naruto and from now on I will be your dad." He said flashing his most bright smile to 'his' daughter.

(Meanwhile)

"I see so you did all this to Naruto-kun."Itachi said and Sasuke nodded."Why?" Itcahih asked and Sasuke looked up at him surprised.

"Aren't you repulsed?"Sasuke asked Itachi shook his head."Why would I be? And that's not answer to my question Sasuke, why did you reject Naruto-kun if you like him?"Itachi asked.

"I just told-"Sasuke started but shut up with the glare Itachi was giving him.

"Just because there aren't any Uchiha gay couples doesn't mean YOU can't have a relationship with a boy. Sasuke well all love you; me Father and Mother so whatever it is that you do we won't stop you or be disappointed because we love you; and it not like you have to continue the Uchiha clan or something! They are tons of Uchiha's out there!"Itachi answered smiling at the little brother's hopeful face.

"And Sasuke if Naruto-kun really loves you, like I think he does after trying like that for a year; I think he wouldn't care if you're an Uchiha or not and people like that are rare."Itachi finished and smirked at his outou as he got to his feet.

"Then I think I am going to tell mother and father."Sasuke said and smiled at his brother and was about to make his way out of the door when he stopped at his brothers words.

"No matter how much someone loves you outou they are still human; Naruto included one day he will leave not waiting for you anymore…so….you should hurry."Itachi said and Sasuke felt unwanted fear crawl up his spine.

'_Naruto? No he wouldn't leave me. He loves and I am his onl-'_ Sasuke thought halted. '_He doesn't have anyone but me.'_ Sasuke cursed as he made his way to his father's room.

(Meanwhile)

"Erm….Naruto-san why are we packing?" Naruto turned and squealed at the unsure look Juhi was giving him.

"Well you and I are both moving to the Sand country!"Naruto yelled excited he had been in Sakura-chan's house for about three days now and the girl was slowly recovering; he was fine with slow recovery after all she was only five.

"I have send mover to my house they are called 'Movers and Shakers'! They were a little expensive but that name cracked me up every time."Naruto said with a chuckle and Juhi giggled.

Her new father was very nice, he slept with her when she had nightmares, cooked for her, played with her and held her hands when they went to convenient stores, hugged her tight at her mother's funeral.

He did these things while his mother didn't after her divorce with her father she was distant.

"Come on Juhi!"Naruto yelled and Juhi looked at him questionly, "We're getting some Ice-cream!"Naruto said and pulled Juhi in her arms and fro a short time they both forgot their pains.

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke stared at the empty apartment of his best friend's house; he turned and went back down the stairs, he has told his father about his love for Naruto and his father had accepted for his happiness, he broke up with Karin and was about to embrace Naruto hug and kiss him, apologize for what he had done and hopefully Naruto would forgive him.

But Naruto left, no one knew where, he called Naruto's friends and talked to Naruto's landlord but they all said they all didn't knew where the blond went. He tried calling but his phone was switched off.

Sasuke finally fell to the ground; he didn't knew where he was and he didn't care, all he knew was that Naruto was gone, he left him, who wouldn't after all he did to Naruto this was inevitable. He felt hot tears falling from his cheek and for the first time in a while he cried.

**Oh…..don't cry Sasu-chan because you TOTALLY deserve it!**

**Well chapter two finished.**

**Review? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter 3 of Broken heart! Ehehehehe…..i forgot I was writing a story….:P**

**Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter!**

[5 years later]

"Damn it…..why does morning always comes so soon?" Naruto mumbles while he made his way out of his bedroom to kitchen.

_It's been 5 years….._Naruto thought grimly as he poured himself a cup of coffee he just had made.

He had moved to Sand country with 'his' daughter, her daughter grew up to be very cute at the same time she had maturity in her which was too much for her age.

Sakura-chan had left a great sum of money which he has used for her daughter's full education funds and he still had a great amount which he used to study journalism; with his confidence and looks he got a job as one of the most popular journalist as well as interviewer and anchor.

He made a few great friends like Kiba and Haku; Kiba is his neighbor in one of the luxurious flats he owned.

His life was perfect financially but personally it wasn't that great, he had dated and even lost his virginity since it didn't mattered to him anymore….but every time he started his relationship his thought went back to the source of his Broken heart.

DING DONG

Naruto practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of the bell ringing.

"Damn it."Naruto cursed whoever was standing in front of his door in the pits of hell; it was 6 in the morning!

"What?"Was the first word that left his mouth dripping with irritation as he open the door facing a grinning brunet.

"Good morning! Good Morning!"Kiba greeted in a singing voice and look around.

"Uncle Kiba?"Juhi mumbled as he made her way out of her bedroom;looking at Kiba in confusion.

"Hows my girlfriend?"Kiba said happily and was whacked by both Naruto and Haku.

"Damn it Kiba why are you always flirting with her she only a child!"Haku said frowning and went inside as Naruto mentioned him inside.

"It's fun. Since I don't have a girlfriend….."Kiba said slowly getting gloomy at the last part as Haku and Naruto shook their heads.

One thing common between the three of them was they all have rich lovers who left them for the pride sake or for moneys' in Kiba's case it was pride of his girlfriend Hinata.

Naruto shook his head solemnly, after all the courage Kiba had gathered to face Hinata's father. It was all for nothing.

(Else where)

"Sasuke I want you to call me as soon as you reach there, Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's concerned voice.

"Itachi I am 26 years old for God's sake! And you still treat me like a child."Sasuke said irritated, as his baggage was transported to his private jet; he winced as Itachi pocked him between his eyes.

"I know but you'll still be my **little **brother."Itachi said smirking at the glare he received.

"Our new company's in sand need guidance right? I'll make their life a living hell…..I know no mercy when work is related."Sasuke said smirking and Itachi smirked in return.

The smirk fell when he saw the blue sapphire necklace around his brother's neck.

"Sasuke…."Itachi said slowly looking at his brother with pity, and Sasuke caught his eyes and smiled sadly.

"After all these freaking years of dating fooling around and absorbing myself in work, there still isn't a thing that make me forget him even for a second."Sasuke comment a strange look passing over his face.

"Okay I'll be going."Sasuke said and Itachi snapped out his pitying his brother moment to look at him.

"See ya."Sasuke raised his hands in a mock salute and Itachi waved back.

(Back to Naru-chan)

"Juhi what's wrong?"Naruto asked his anxious looking daughter who turned her green eyes to meet deep blue ones.

"Daddy prom is coming in out School and I need a date."As soon the words left her mouth Kiba and Haku knew it was a mistake.

_Oh no._Both thought at the anger and passiveness in those blue eyes.

_Who was going to take her daughter away from him again? _Naruto thought fuming he bit his lips in a effort to calm himself.

"Some body asked you to go with them?"Kiba asked and Juhi nodded, "Yeah a few guys, but I don't like them like that…so I don't want to lead them in the wrong direction."Juhi said Kiba nodded and looked at Naruto for reaction.

Naruto stood up and sat besides his precious daughter,"You want date? How about we go together?Naruto asked Haku chocked on his tea.

"Okay Dad, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo"Juhi said moving away from his over protective father.

"Come on! We'll make a cute couple! Aren't we a cute couple?"Naruto asked smiling at Haku and Kiba for their approval while Juhi was still denying this outcome.

Indeed black-blond and green-blue was looking good but somethings can't be ignored,"People go to jail for things like that."Kiba commented and Haku supported him with a nod.

Naruto glared at them,"Really dad I am asking if Uncle Haku or Kiba can arrange someone for me just for a evening."Juhi pleaded and Naruto sighed his daughter was 12years old now he had to give her freedom.

"Yeah come on get ready for school me and Kiba have to go somewhere."Naruto said Juhi bounced up from the sofa.

"Kids…you don't realize when when they grownup so fast!"Kiba said Naruto nodded in agreement.

[In Naruto's office]

"Where's Naruto?"Jiyara Naruto's boss questioned his secretary who turned him.

"Em…..Jiyara-sama he has a day off. "she said and Jiyara sighed.

"Of all the days it had to be today, I was going to ask him to visit the Uchiha corporations so that he might be able to charm a interview out of the youngest Uchiha who's coming to sand. Damn it all."Jiyara cursed, "Call the Uchiha's office, ask if he could do a interview with Naruto Uzamaki!"Jiyara said and secretary rushed to the phone.

[On the other side]

Knock Knock

"Come in."

"Uchiha-san."Sasuke looked up from his files to his secretary who had entered his cabin.

"Yes."Sasuke said his voice held impatience as he looked at his secretary with a frown on his face.

"Erm….Uchiha-san, It's a phone from Sand-Times they want to interview you."She said and flinched at the glare she received in return.

"Damn it! I have only arrived and these reporter!"Sasuke half yelled,"Tell them sorry and don't come to me because of some trivial calls like these."Sasuke ordered and the poor girl nodded.

"Erm…..I am sorry but Uchiha-san wouldn't take the interview with Uzamaki-san."

As soon as the words left her mouth Sasuke froze his eyes widening in disbelief as he practically leapt for the receiver.

"Give me the phone!"Sasuke commanded and it was handed to him without hesitation.

"Hello?"Sasuke said in the receiver and a female voice answered him.

"_Yes?"_

"This is Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke said and heard the phone being handed to someone else.

"_Uchiha-san?" _This voice was of a male's, _"We wanted to conduct a interview-"_

Sasuke didn't had time for this crap. "You said with Uzamaki-san….Is that Uzamaki Naruto?"Sasuke asked anxiously waiting for the reply and felt electricity shoot though him as he received a 'yes' in return.

"A boy with blonde hair?Blue eyes?Tanned and whisker like marks?"Sasuke asked emotions overflowing in him, after 5 years of searching non-stop he found Naruto in the most unexpected place.

"_Yes sir….Do you know Naruto?"_ Jiyara asked obviously confused Naruto didn't tell him he knew an Uchiha.

"Yes about that…."

[2 hours later]

"Kurenai, I want you to prepare for the interview we can't tell Naruto about who he'd be interviewing, so I will leave the preparations to you."Jiyara said and Kurenai nodded.

**Okay that's all for chapter 3….I know it's boring but you have to wait for more….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay new chappy of Broken Heart Hohoho…..**

**Tell you guys a secret? I was totally lost after the 3****rd**** chapter of what should I do.. :D**

**But I managed it somehow.**

RING RING

"Hello?"Naruto answered his phone the caller Id said office so Naruto picked it up without a second thought.

"_?I am Kurenai, Jiyara-sama's secretary."_

"Yes…..please continue, Kurenai-san."

"_Jiyara-sama wants' you to conduct an interview, with his billionaire friend."_

Naruto whistled, "Really? That perverted man has some billionaire friends? Who is it?"

"_Erm…you see about that. Jiyara-sama wants you to conduct the interview tomorrow. He wants to keep the person's identity a surprise for everyone in the studio, so…."_

"Okay fine."Naruto sighed "At least send me some question that I am suppose to asking him or something?"

"_Yes Uzamaki-san.I'll fax you the details of the interview. It's tomorrow 5 in the evening."_

"Okay." With that Naruto ended the call."Some billionaire huh?"

[Meanwhile]

Itachi was back at home sipping tea with his mother and father when,

RING RING

Itachi looked at his caller Id and frowned when he saw Sasuke's name, Sasuke never called when he was in a business trip.

"Who is it Itachi?"Fugaku asked and Mikoto's eyes also turned to him.

"It's Sasuke."Itachi mumbled.

"That's odd."Mikoto said.

"Indeed. "With that Itachi picked up.

"Hello? Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"_Itachi I've found him."_

Itachi's eyes widened, "You found Naruto-kun?"He practically yelled and immediately Fugaku and Mikoto were by his side.

"_Yeah he's a Journalist at Sand Times. Apparently a popular one. I am having an interview with him tomorrow evening."_

Itachi could sense eagerness and happiness in his brother's voice for the first time in many years.

"Sasuke, don't take things fast…..I don't think Naruto-kun would be throwing his arms around you as soon as he see's you…you know?"Itachi stated and heard an 'Hn' from the other side.

"_Maybe not then, but very soon he will be, I don't care what the hell he's been doing but he won't be able to escape me this time."_

"Whatever outou, I am heading for Sand in two days anyways. Take care."

"_Hn."_

[The Next Day]

Kiba's day wasn't that bad he was working in a prestigious Nara Corporations; he was hard working and had a great pay for it, only thing he was nervous about was the new boss he had been informed was coming.

He couldn't be late, he waited patiently for the elevator to arrive and entered it, he saw another man enter the elevator with him; the man had bored black eyes and his hair was tied in a pony tail, the man was handsome but looked like he was in pain holding head.

KIba realized it was 12th floor already and he had to get out but he couldn't; he searched though his bag and 'whooped' when saw his medicine was with him, he turned and saw that the guy was looking him with surprised but irritated expression.

"Sorry, here."Kiba said as he handed him his tablet, the man looked at him and then at the medicine confused.

"You have a headache right? Take it; this can be taken without water and help you to lower the headache."Kiba said and the guy took it.

"OH CRAP!"Kiba yelled and the guy winced again, "I am on the wrong floor, the new boss would already there! I am so dead!"Kiba cursed as he got off on the 15th floor.

He looked back at the guy, "Sorry to bother you! You can take the elevator! I'll be faster with the stairs!"With that Kiba rushed off with the speed of light, leaving a very evil smirking boss behind.

"Kiba Inuzuka huh? Troublesome."

While going down the stairs Kiba felt a cold chill running up and down his spine but he passed it off as the signs that he was getting old.

[Meanwhile]

"Daddy, not the orange one! The white one!"Juhi yelled as she glared at his father who pouted and showed her those puppy eyes.

_THOSE EYES!_ Juhi said as she shielded her eyes from that sight.

_So bright!_

"Daddy, you're not goanna wear that hideous orange, not while I am still you're daughter!"Juhi yelled.

"Bu-but-"

"No! The white shirt and the blue jeans, they should do, now change you have to take the interview in a few hours and after that you have to leave at school for the prom so I am coming with you to your office."

"But what are you going to do while I am taking the interview?"Naruto asked.

"I'll stop by Uncle Kiba's office he should be having a lunch in a few hours."She said glancing at the clock and Naruto nodded slowly.

"I have kept a pepper spray-"

"Daddy! No one will do anything I am only 10 years old! You should be the one carry that pepper spray, you're the one who attracts every kind of perverts that exist in this world."Juhi mumbled and Naruto chucked.

"Okay let me change and we'll head out in a bit."Naruto said and Juhi nodded.

[Meanwhile]

Kiba finally made it on the 12th floor a few minutes late but, the boss hasn't come before him so he was glad.

"Kiba, boss is in the cabin and he's calling for you."Kiba immediately felt a feeling of dread over him.

"Kiba you were a nice man and we'll miss you. "Yelled one of the employees and Kiba gulped.

As Kiba knocked on the door a sharp 'come in' was heard and he hesitantly made his way inside.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"The voice asked as Kiba couldn't see the person in the chair that was facing the window.

"Ye-yes sir?"Kiba asked frightened for his job, he's been the best employee here but he heard that all rich kid's fire people because they 'feel like it'.

"Thank you, for the medicine. " Was what he said and Kiba blinked stupidly.

"Sorry?" he asked again and the chair tuned to reveal the face from the elevator and Kiba's eyes almost bulged.

"I am you're new boss Nara Shikamaru, son of the president."Shikamaru said and smirked at the speechless Kiba whose mouth was gaping like a fish.

"Nice to meet you Nara-san."Kiba said with his senses retuning to him.

"Hm, thank you for the medicine again, because of it I am able to work as soon as I came here, you seem to carry it often."Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah, it's because you're father always caught things like cold and had headache too often for my liking, so I carried them just in case because I used to accompany him in most of the trip overseas."Kiba said.

"I see, I thought you were the one who used it."

"No, I never had headache often, they say fool don't catch colds….."Kiba said his voice fading as hurt himself with his own words.

"No such thing it's good to be healthy."Shikamaru smirked at the blush, "You may go."

"Thank you,"Kiba said and was about to leave when he remembered something, "Erm…Boss?"

"Hn?"Shikamaru said as looked up from his files up to Kiba and his breath got caught at the smile Kiba gave, "Welcome to Nara Corporations."

Shikamaru gave a smile of him own.

"Thanks."

[Later that evening with Naruto]

"Old man, I am here now can you tell me who this billionaire friend of yours is?"Naruto asked irritated; no one would tell him who was he interviewing and all the staff had this nervous looks and girls were putting on makeup like crazy! The fuck was going on?

"Brat." Jiyara called and Naruto who was sitting on the couch on the set looked up and then stood up angrily.

"What is this at least tell me no-"the words died in his throat as he glanced behind Jiyara to look at the person he would be interviewing.

Deep blue orbs met dark black ones.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"It's been a while, Naruto."

**Ho ho ho…okay I lied I STILL don't know what to do with the plot…I am still thinking this through and I need beta.**

**Review and take out you're frustration on me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nartuo stared at the person before him, he felt hate and love altogether ripping his heart into two, his mouth open trying to say something but nothing cam out.

Then fear gripped his heart, questions, doubts, hesitation and so many other emotions went through him; that he didn't know which one to express.

Sasuke on the other hand grew concerned as Naruto stayed still before him, he moved closer to him but his eyes widened when Naruto step back look at him with fear.

And then Naruto turned around and ran, he ran away from the Uchiha he could hear Jiyara calling him but he ran to his office, he went inside and closed the door behind him.

He dropped to the floor trying to think straight and regain his breath but the memories of being tortured by the person he love so much killed him ripping his ability to think straight.

Then his phone rang.

[Meanwhile]

Juhi was waiting for her Uncle Kiba, who said will be there soon, she was having an very unsettling feeling of something not going right.

Of course she would feel that way because she had lied to her father who loved her more than anything about going to prom, just to get a holiday! But it wasn't her fault her school people were slave drivers!

But she thought her father will find out! She was 10 years old of course the prom was for highschoolers!

She sighed as she waited for Uncle Kiba, maybe she should call and tell her father the truth? May her father will be a bit angry, but at least he might trust her in the future.

She decided to make the call bringing out her white colored phone she made a call.

[Back to Naruto]

Naruto looked at the caller I.D it was written, 'His cute daughter' and Naruto felt a relived; he picked up the phone and answered it.

'_Hello? Daddy?"_

Naruto closed his eyes and his daughters voice was like a bucket of cold water splashing over him, he smiled to himself and answered.

"**Yeah darling?" **Naruto could feel her distaste at the nick name.

"_Dad, I lied to you."_

"_**About what?"**_

"_I didn't had a prom night, I just wanted a holiday, I'm sorry?"_

"_**Hm, what to do? You lied to me I have to give you a penalty."**_

"_Ummm…ok-okay."_

"_**After I finish my interview here, you me and Kiba will go to a restaurant for dinner then you have to cuddle with daddy in nighttime."**_

"_Yes…...Okay, by the way dad; who are you interviewing?"_

Naruto stiffened and of course Juhi couldn't see it but, when Naruto said the next sentence she knew something was wrong.

"_**U-Uchiha Sasuke."**_Naruto couldn't stop the shutter, it was happening to fast for him.

"_Daddy, are you alright?"_

"_**Yeah darling I'm fine, just tell Kiba about the dinner alright?"**_

"_Yeah."_

"_**Okay baby, I'll talk to you later."**_with that Naruto hung up, he was so wishing he could see his daughter for support but he couldn't ask that, he straighten up, he wasn't the person he was before; now he had money and status and someone he loved more than his life.

He would not back down, Sasuke was his job, he'll finish his job go to his daughter and hug her all night and then everything would be back to normal.

Meeting with Sasuke is a coincidence; it couldn't be that the Uchiha did this on purpose right?

Right! All he had to was to interview the bastard and get on with his wonderful life.

Now Naruto filled with new found confidence made his way out, fixing himself in the way, he saw Sasuke he's eyes were stapled to him and Naruto made his way confidently towards him.

"I 'm sorry for my unprofessional behavior, he gave the Uchiha, a smirk with probably surprised Sasuke.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto, nice to meet you Uchiha-san."

[Meanwhile]

Juhi was worried; his father sounded…scared? She shook her head that wasn't possible! Her father was the strongest person in the world!

She was surprised when she was lifted up from behind.

"How's my little girlfriend?"She turned to look that, it was Uncle Kiba who lifted her, "Hey what's wrong?"Kiba asked concern noticing her tense face.

"Dad sounded scared."Juhi said as Kiba lifted her properly his arms so she could settle in them.

"Scared? Of whom?"Kiba asked and Juhi turned to him confused.

"He said he was interviewing Uchiha Sasuke."As soon as those words left her mouth Kiba froze before he ran outside the building with Juhi in her arms.

"Uncle Kiba, where are we going?"Juhi asked looking at Kiba who looked angry.

"To your father."Kiba said and got into the car with Juhi heading for Resengan Studio.

[Back to the studio]

Naruto sat elegantly on the seat opposite to the Uchiha and observed him with calculating gaze, he turned to Jiyara who looked concerned and Naruto gave him a reassuring smile which made Sasuke feel annoyance.

"Uzamaki-san, in 3,2,1."

The camera was and Naruto thew his professional fake smile, "Hello everyone, this is Uzamaki Naruto and I am here with a very special guest with me, Uchiha Sasuke." With that Naruto turned to Sasuke who staring at him the whole time.

"Mr. Uchiha…it's nice of you to join us, your company has made name for itself outside the country with the entry of you and you brother in the business, how did you accomplished that?"Naruto asked not even blinking, doing hundreds of interviews he had that skill.

"Me and my brother had nothing to distract us, him and I are very well brought up by our parents who taught us to get rid of any obstacles in our path."Sasuke said without giving it a much thought as he had answered many times before.

"Has nothing came in your life, that you have been tempted by?"Naruto asked and was surprised when Sasuke looked him straight in the eye while answering, "Yes."

'_Uzamaki your thinking too much.'_

Naruto shook his head mentally and continued, "Who or What would that be?"Naruto asked.

"My childhood friend and love, Uzamaki Naruto."Sasuke answered without even blinking.

[Silence]

The silence was so thick you could cut it with only Inuyasha's Tessaiga.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with debrief and Sasuke stared right back, his gaze unwavering and determined, he would claim Naruto as his; they would be married and he would never let him go.

_Ever._

Naruto stared at Sasuke before he burst off in laughter,"That was quite funny Uchiha-san."Naruto said.

"I am not-"

"Okay, it time for a break, we will be right back."Jiyara said and Naruto sighed in relief, he didn't want to face Sasuke anymore, his energy was running out.

Naruto stood up and made his way to his cabin with Sasuke hot on his tails.

"Naruto."

"..."

"Naruto, don't run from me."

"..."Naruto didn't replied he made his way to his cabin opened the door and was about to slam it shut when the Uchiha pushed inside and got in while locking the door behind him.

"Wha-"Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke grabbed both of his hands and kissed him on the lips furiously.

The kiss was harsh but it left Naruto weak, he stared to push Sasuke away but he was still stronger than him and kissed him harder while licking and biting Naruto's lips and getting entry into his mouth.

The kiss was harsh, furious, angry and desperate as Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto almost bruising his wrists and scaring Naruto.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Naruto felt the lips being removed from his and so was the body weight, he opened his eyes to look at Kiba's back and collapsed on the floor.

"Kiba."Naruto whispered hoarsely and Kiba turned to him.

"You okay Naruto?"Kiba asked and Naruto nodded and then he looked at Sasuke, and he knew Sasuke was pissed.

Oh Sasuke was pissed alright, he met Naruto after five years and finally able to kiss him and some bastard just pulled him away from his love and was now acting cozy with his blonde.

"Naruto."

Sasuke turned to Kiba and saw that he was growling at him like a dog,"Naruto, Juhi is here on the door, she's worried."

Sasuke frowned. _Juhi? Who in world was that?"_ he turned to the door and saw that a girl who would be 10 years old he guessed was looking at Naruto concerned.

Then he heard Naruto's voice,"Juhi, baby it's alright come here!"he never saw Naruto look so passionate and then he got the second most shock of his life after Naruto left him.

"Daddy!"the girl said running to Naruto and hugging him who hugged him.

"It's okay darling, daddy's alright."

And Sasuke felt his heart break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Heart chapter 6, the chapter I lost I am re-writing it, it might be or probably will be different form the original chapter 6 because you know I don't have any data of that chapter! I seriously hate myself right now.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was inside the Kitchen cutting vegetables, his soul practically gone from his body as he sliced the vegetables with a dazed look, Juhi, Kiba and Haku sitting on the Kitchen table exchanged looks and pulled their chair closer to each other.<p>

"What do think we should do?"Kiba asked glacing at Juhi and Haku with a worried expression.

"I don't know, "Haku stated, and then continued on, "What exactly can we do, until the Uchiha makes the move again?"

"Who is this Sasuke Uchiha?"Juhi asked looking from Kiba to Haku and they shared a look.

"Waaahhhhh!"Juhi yelled startled as Naruto grabbed her from behind hugging her to himself, "Daddy, air! AIR!"

Naruto released her with a 'sorry' and headed for his room and Juhi stared at the door scared and hugging Kiba who comforted her,"It's like this every time!"

[Meanwhile]

Naruto entered his room and threw himself on the bed, burying his face in the cushion trying to forget what happened yesterday. When he wasn't with his daughter his thoughts always wander off to that man, he was more mature now, more handsome almost unearthly with that intense eyes eating him, the bangs which he used to like so much were now longer and that body- NO NO NO NO!

Naruto sat up in horror as he shook his head while his hands clasped his mouth shut, was one meeting with Sasuke was all it took for him to forget years of resentment he felt for Sasuke to be gone? But Sasuke had never shown even a ounce of romantic interest him, but now as he practically raped his mouth….he didn't know what to think.

He felt shy and embarrassed, but of what? Was Sasuke's desire for him the very thing he found so shameful? But, one thing was for certain, he would not forgive Sasuke, not so easily, no matter how sexy-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAA!"

He was in deep shit.

On the other side of the house in the Kitchen the three occupants jumped but then waved it off, since it was the third shout this day.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke was roaming around the office room, trying to figure things out, so Naruto had a daughter, it didn't matter so much to him, what did matter was that, if the person Naruto had a child with was still alive or not.

He was in too much of a shock to stop Naruto and ask what was the meaning of all this, about him having a daughter, no matter if Naruto left and tried to forget him he knew Naruto was within his right to do that but Sasuke didn't think Naruto would be married to anyone. Still it didn't matter to him, but it did made the matters a bit difficult for him, he would have to get rid of whoever was with Naruto, but that child, Juhi was it..? she didn't looked anything like Naruto, her eyes were emerald green and Naruto's were an unforgettable blue of azure.

That girl reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place his mind, who-!

Sasuke's eyes widened as a realization stuck him, it was Sakura! She looked quite like their old friend Sakura, why hadn't he noticed? The girl was too old to be Naruto's daughter, he needed to find out and confirm, he wouldn't let anyone get in his way to get Naruto, not that dog boy, not Naruto's possible wife, not anyone!

_'I won't allow you to escape me, not now not ever Naruto.'_

[Meanwhile]

Kiba was standing outside Shikamaru's office gulping and sweating, he had gone without telling his boss anything about yesterday, surely he would be furious. He knocked on the door and opened it at the soft come in.

He found Shikamaru on the seat behind his desk regarding him with cold eyes that made Kiba shiver in fear.

"Kiba."

"Yes sir!"Kiba by instinct stood straight and saluted Shikamaru like he did for his superiors in Military school he studied at and Shikamaru's lips twitched, "Where were you yesterday after luch?"Shikamaru asked and Kiba bowed low.

"I'm very sorry boss, i-I my friend needed my help so I had to go to Rasengan studios to help him!"He answered and Shikamaru's eyes looked doubtful.

"Friend?"

Kiba frowned that was what, he was upset about? Kiba shook his head as thinking too much and then nodded to Shikamaru, "Yes, my friend Naruto Uzumaki, he's an anchor their, we are neighbours his apartment is right next to mine."Kiba explained and Shikamru still looked doubtful.

"Are you sure his just a friend? You left your job for him isn't that a bit too much to do for a friend?"Shikamaru asked and Kiba shook his head at the malice lacing that voice.

"No sir, if you'd like you can come to dinner with us, I am eating at his home tonight with some of my friends."Kiba didn't even realize what he was trying to justify, is plantonic friendship with Naruto or why he went out of the office, he just couldn't tell anymore.

Shikamaru looked surprised at the offer but then he smirked, "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Re-wrote a whole chapter!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Heart chapter 7…..official! I mean this story is something…I am not sure what it is…..But it's something great…Waaaah! I am a little girl again! Waaha…I like to increase the age of my youth! :P**

**Okay on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah…..Okay, ca-calm the hell down….. don't worry I will make a good and lasting impression on him as your friend…it's you who need to be careful."Naruto said hanging up and sighed when Haku raised his eyebrows in question.<p>

"What's wrong?"Haku asked and Naruto went towards him handing him the cup of hot chocolate and sitting on the sofa with him and putting the phone on the table.

"It's Kiba…..apparently has stupidity invited his boss to have dinner with us."Naruto said and Haku placed his cup on table.

"So…no friend time tonight?"Haku asked and Naruto just shrugged," Well, he did say they'd be having dinner with me and Juhi since we're the reason Kiba left in between work, I don't think he would mind you but, it won't be any drinking tonight."Naruto said and smirked at Haku's groan.

"Damn!"

[Meanwhile]

Kiba waited outside the building for Shikamaru to come outside, Shikamaru had told him to wait until he was finished, usually he would be flying back to home so if he stayed in the office longer than usual he knew his co-worker's would question him.

Kiba let out his breath…why was he so nervous? Shikamaru's dad had dined with him, Naruto and Haku countless time, he wasn't so nervous then so why now?

Kiba shivered and wrapped the muffler around his neck a bit tighter, it was getting chiller day by day…..winter was approaching, Hinata's wedding was in December wasn't it? He didn't remember; these days she didn't cross his mind as much as she used to do everyday.

"Kiba." Kiba shivered a bit at the voice calling his name, he turned and saw Shikamaru looking at him concerned "Are you cold?" Shikamaru asked and Kiba nodded.

"it's bit chilly out here, shall we hurry? I'm starving!" and as to make the statement more solid, his stomach gave a growl and Shikamaru chuckled with Kiba.

"I see then let's go."

[Meanwhile]

"Hey Juhi, what's wrong?"Kisame asked and Juhi turned to him with surprised face,"Ah…..so Kisame-nii, I was just lost in thoughts."Juhi said and Kisame looked at her frowning.

"I see."

Juhi gave a smile to reassure him before she was again lost in thoughts, It was almost time to go home, thankfully her father was acting like he normally does, but still…..what happened.

She clearly saw that Sasuke guy kissing her father, but why? Was dad gay? Or was that guy was gay? Don't tell her that both of them are gay?

"SO FRUSTRATING! ARGH!"Juhi said almost tearing her black hair, she took a few breaths to calm herself.

'_Whoever said that all the sexy guys are either taken or are gay…..wasn't kidding.' _Juhi thought sighing, _'But dad looked so scared and something else…..I've never seen dad like that before. Should I?'_

Kisame was just at the door way looking at Juhi, observing her…and he knew that she was thinking something dangerous again.

[Later at Naruto's apartment]

RING RING

"Ah, that must be them."Naruto said Haku and Juhi went along with him to the door, Naruto opened the door and was greeted by blushing Kiba and a very handsome man.

Juhi, Naruto and Haku raised their eyebrows at Kiba's face and Juhi frowned, _'What? Uncle Kiba too? What is this? Homo invasion?' _Juhi chuckled a bit and everyone turned to her.

"Sorry."

"Ah…please come in…."Naruto said and Shikamaru nodded and entered with Kiba, who immediately caught Juhi in his arms, "Darling I've missed you!"Haku hit him on head while Naruto just sighed.

"Come on Kiba…..dinned is ready."Naruto said and all of them made their way to the table.

Kiba was glad he asked Shikamaru to come, Shikamaru smiled a lot and it looked like he was having fun.

"Oh yes…..Kiba I forgot to tell you I want you to attend a wedding with me, there is a lot of business men attending that wedding and it would be helpful to our company."Shikamaru said and Kiba nodded.

"Good, it's the wedding of the daughter of Hyuuga's and many companies like Hurano's, Yamaka's, Uchiha's would be there as well-"Shikamaru stopped at Kiba's pale as sheet face and even Naruto winced a bit at the name 'Uchiha'.

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba was trying to answer Shikamaru as normally as possible but it was a failure, Kiba got up and Shikamaru looked concerned.

"I need to go.."Kiba said and rushed out with a good night and Shikamaru followed him, Haku was also following them, when Naruto stopped him.

"Naruto-"

"Leave it, it's something Kiba has to decide by himself."Naruto said and Juhi looked confused between Naruto and Haku and wondered why Uncle Kiba left like that.

[Meanwhile]

Kiba opened the door to him apartment and his armed was grabbed by Shikamaru who was insanely concerned.

"Kiba."

"….."

"Kiba…..look at me."Shikamaru whispered and Kiba turned around, Shikamaru's eyes widened at the tears falling from Kiba's eyes and his grip on his arm loosened.

Kiba tried to smile but it he couldn't, he opened the door and slammed it shut leaving a shocked and confused Shikamaru behind, Shikamaru frowned when his heart throbbed painfully.

[Next morning]

Juhi looked at the building she was standing in front of her, how many floor does it have? Who knows…The most important thing is that…it's name is, Uchiha corp.

Juhi had found out that, the Sasuke Uchiha guy was the owner of this building; she had a lot to ask of him, and something she couldn't ask her father about without hurting him.

She entered the company and was surprised that it looked a lot like the company Uncle Kiba works at.

'_Alright, it should make a bit easy…first I need to find a reception.' _Juhi looked around and saw that a young woman was filing her nails, _'wow….only the face has changed but the actions are same as well.'_

She made it towards the reception and climbed on a bit but only the half of her face was shown, the receptionist looked and saw big green eyes looking at her curiously.

In a immediate sweet voice she asked, "How may I help you?"

"Can I see Uchiha Sasuke?"Juhi asked demandingly but the young woman found it cute,"I'm sorry he doesn't see anyone without an appointment."

"I have the right to see him; he kissed my father without my permission!"Juhi yelled and the young woman was shocked into silence as her mouth was open.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard and both the woman and Juhi turned to the person, He looked much like that Sasuke person…..relative maybe? She was sure he was gay too.

"This is so amusing…..is your father's name Uzumaki Naruto?"He asked and Juhi nodded surprised.

"Come with me, I'll take you to him…..I'm Itachi Uchiha."The man said grabbing her hand and leading her to the elevator.

"You're gay too?"Juhi asked and Itachi chocked on his own saliva, by the bluntness and smartness of the child.

"Yes."Itachi admitted and Juhi sighed.

"What the hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for today! Even though I like yaoi I am very sad when my crushes are taken…so crueal!<strong>

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay new chapter of Broken Heart. This should be fun.**

* * *

><p>"Ooops I'm sorry."Juhi excused while looking at the man she had run into, Itachi right besides her.<p>

The man smiled but Juhi thought that smile was forced, the man bent down, "It's alright little girl."

Juhi's heart thumped, she remembers being called that, a fatigue memory, and she turned her big green eyes at the person. The man had black hair and very pale skin, similar like her; she blinked when the man stood up and left.

"Juhi-chan?"Itachi called and Juhi turned to him startled, with another look at the man retreating back she went with Itachi.

[Meanwhile]

Sai rubbed his forehead, his work here was finally done, now he could go and meet Sakura and his daughter Juhi, Sakura and him had lost contact long ago, Sai regretted not keeping at least for his little daughter, he was going to make things work again, he was late to realize his mistakes but not too late.

He could still fix this and have a happy family.

{meanwhile]

Juhi saw the man from before enter the room with Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha was it? He was very good looking.

"You….are Naruto's daughter."Sasuke said it was statement and Juhi nodded, "Yes Daddy adopted me five years ago."Juhi specified and Sasuke nodded.

"Why are you here? My brother told me you wanted to talk to me."Sasuke said and Juhi nodded.

"I presume you know my father, what kind of relationship did you have?"

"What did your father tell you?"

"He said your were just a former friend of his, But I assume there is more?"Juhi asked and Sasuke stayed still, "My father hates you, or so he says."

Sasuke told the girl the whole story from past to their present situation, not one detail was kept hidden.

Juhi bit her lips; her dad had to bear so much because of the person sitting in front of him, but the seemed serious and sincere in his feelings now, and Juhi wanted her father to settle down with one person soon.

"You like my Dad?"Juhi asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, very much, I love him very much."

"I can't help you, because it completely up to my father weather he accepts you or not, if he accepts you because I said so, it wouldn't be fair to either you or dad."Juhi said and stood up, "One room opposite to ours is open, the landlord is my friend if you'd like why don't you stay there?"Juhi suggested and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You don't mind if I woo your father?"Sasuke asked and Juhi nodded, "Till you don't cross certain lines I don't mind, Dad won't accept you easily, he's one of the most stubborn person in this world, you'll have to work hard."Juhi said and Sasuke smiled, "I am well prepared for anything."

[Meanwhile]

Hinata looked at the building she was standing in front of, Kiba worked here Nara corporations, she tidied herself and went inside the building, then when she was about to reach the reception, She saw Kiba, his rough look making him standout in a good way, she smiled, he looked good.

"Kiba."

Suddenly Kiba froze at her voice, he turned and saw Hinata with wide eyes, Hinata smiled at him and then not being able to control herself threw she self in Kiba 's arms which disappeared when she reached him.

She looked up and a man with pony tail was holding Kiba to him, Kiba also looked back and saw Shikamaru holding him looking a bit irritated.

"Hinata-sama," Shikamaru said and Hinata frowned and glared at him, "Please don't scare of employees."He spat and Hinata growled.

"He's my boyfriend; I could meet him anytime I want!"Hinata hissed and Kiba looked shocked, _'Since when?'_

"Shouldn't we talk in priv-"Kiba started to calm both of them and was rewarded with glares.

"Keep your mouth shut! We're in the middle of something here!"was the unison response.

Kiba wacked the both of them on the head, "ENOUGH! In Shikamaru's cabin RIGHT NOW!" Kiba barked and both nodded.

[In the Cabin]

"Hinata what are you doing here? Aren't you getting married?"Kiba asked and Hinata nodded, "I just came to invite you as a special guest."Hinata said her eyes tearing up but now it didn't affect Kiba they always used to.

"But yelling out that he's your boyfriend? Ha! Women are troublesome!"Shikamaru bit out and Kiba winced.

"I see, thank you, I will come surely."Kiba said smilingly and Hinata looked shocked while Shikamaru smirked at her disappointed face.

"Bring you partner with you."Hinata said and Kiba frowned ,"Partner."

"Kiba you know I love you right? I can't move on knowing you still haven't so-"Hinata started sobbing and Kiba didn't know if she was really worried about him or just rubbing the fact he still havn't moved on to his face.

He just nodded mutely, that also seem to surprise Hinata no words like _'You're the only one I ever love'_

'_I don't want you to marry anyone except me.'_

Weren't coming out of Kiba's mouth.

"If your done with bull shitting then leave."Shikamaru barked and Hinata went out not before giving Shikamaru a withering look.

Shikamaru turned to Kiba who was still holding the invitation card in a daze, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Kiba snapped out of his daze to look at Shikamaru shocked.

Shikamaru smirked and went towards Kiba and took the invitation card while drawing out, "It'll be our little date."

[Later that night]

"Juhi come on baby we have to greet our new neighbor!"Naruto happily called while Juhi chuckled evilly and followed her father with a solemn look.

"I wonder what kind people are going to be our neighbors!"Naruto said happily and rung the bell, while Juhi was chuckling inside, _'This should be fun.'_

The door opened and Naruto's smile dropped, Sasuke was standing there smirking and took the soba noodle bowl from Naruto and kissed him on the cheek , "Hello, I'm your new neighbor Uchiha Sasuke, Please take care of me."Sasuke gave the introduction all the while smirking at Naruto's face full of disbelief!

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! hope it's not too boring.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Heart…there are many stuff going on….so sorry I wasn't able to update. This story received such a large response, that I want to hang myself for being on a writer's block for it.**

**Well, whatever…here goes the new chapter of Broken Heart.**

* * *

><p>There was deep silence in the Uzumaki residence, Juhi glanced at her father who seems to be in a very sour mood, and she glanced at her Uncle Kiba who was also throwing nervous glances at Naruto.<p>

"Come on Naruto, it's not that bad."Haku muttered getting irritated; he was making this a bigger issue than it already was. Naruto glared at Haku, who sighed, "It's not like you can do something about it, stop spoiling our drinking party with that menacing atmosphere; think about the little children." At this point many would expect Haku to hug Juhi but it was Kiba whose face was buried in his chest, who looked more nervous than Juhi around Naruto.

Finally Naruto sighed, "You're right, but I just don't get why is **he,** here of all the places in the world?" he muttered, "I mean, come on!"

That guy still made Naruto's heart flutter like anything, even though he still hated him, why couldn't his heart accept the same logic as his mind, he could seriously embarrass himself in front of Sasuke, he has done it before and he could do it again.

It felt like logic was totally lost when something is related to Sasuke enters his life.

But he was not the same Naruto Uzumaki he was before, then he only had Sasuke, his life revolved around him and him only. But it was different this time. Now he had friends and another thing precious than his own life.

His daughter who was now staring at him with concern eyes, Naruto felt his heart melt. He gave his daughter a hug, "Let's go to an amusement park tomorrow."Naruto chirped and Juhi rolled her eyes.

'_An amusement park, huh? Never been to one in a long time.' _Juhi returned the hug happily and nodded softly, Naruto stared down at her daughter who was blushing terribly and squealed (like us watching Yaoi) his daughter was so adorable.

* * *

><p>Sai sat on the bench in the police office, the house he had left was long closed down, not knowing where to serch he thought this might be the best place to start.<p>

He saw a young man come near him, "Sai Igarashi?" he asked and when Sai nodded, "Actually, our head Inspector Shizune-san has asked for you in her cabin."

Sai frowned at the information but nodded and followed the man to the office where he saw a woman, probably in her 30's sitting on the desk looking at him.

"Sai Igarashi-san?"

At Sai's nod she mentioned him to over the chair, "I think you'd better sit down."

* * *

><p>[Few days later]<p>

Naruto went towards the door when the bell rung, he glanced at the clock, it was 8:00 a.m. Still time for Haku and Kiba to arrive to go to the amusement park. He went to open the door and his eyes widened at the raven standing at his door step.

Sasuke stared at him calmly and with a smile tugging his face, which made Naruto's heart skip a beat, "Good morning."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his face was styled like he usually did, and he was wearing a brown shirt and black pants and a pair of sneakers. Naruto couldn't help but notice how perfect he looked how his bangs framing the sides of his face and gave him a stiff nod, "Can I help you?"

Sasuke's smile dimmed a bit; he was under no illusion that Naruto still loved him, but….

' _I don't like you, you're the reason for his broken heart all this time, I wouldn't give him to you if there was someone else, but that's just it, there is no one, just you. It's always been you.'_

That should mean something right? He couldn't believe he was trying to find comfort in the words of a 10year old girl. He was pathetic.

"Hey Naruto." He said calmly and Naruto ducked his head, '_Why he's saying my name like that now, after all these times, what does he want?'_

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" he whispered and saw as the raven shrugged his shoulders, "Just wanted to see my best friend."

"We are no longer best friend Sasuke, and I believe those were your words."Naruto spat and saw pain cross that pale face, but it was gone as soon as it was there, he wanted to feel good about that, he should feel good about that, so why wasn't he? Why he only felt the urge to have those strong arms around him?

"Hey Naruto."

Both turned to see Kiba and Haku standing behind the Uchiha who was still outside the house, Kiba was glaring at him while Haku was looking concerned.

"Dad, is something burning?" a voice questioned and Naruto cursed while hurrying into kitchen and Haku followed him; while Sasuke and Kiba stood where they were.

"What are you-"Kiba stared but was interrupted by Juhi who came and saw the animosity between, Kiba and Sasuke, if she wanted her dad and Sasuke to have an happy ending, she needed strong allies, the strongest one was Uncle Kiba, who was very protective over Naruto and Juhi and hated Sasuke.

But he also knew about Naruto's very pathetic and unsuccessful love life, "Uncle Kiba, Sasuke…"she called softly and got both of the adult's attention, "Can we talk in Sasuke's apartment?"

She became good friends with Sasuke during the one week since he moved in, she knew her father was worried of her getting close to Sasuke, but couldn't do anything about it without disclosing anything; so she pretended to be unaware of their past relationship; Sasuke was a nice company he was like a mix of discipline with fun. He would allow her to do anything which didn't cause other's problems (unlike uncle Kiba who let her do anything as long as she didn't get hurt, ignorant of others pain). He was safe.

And there wasn't much animosity between Naruto and Sasuke as one would imagined, Naruto was still bitter and refused to talk to him face to face ut that didn't stop him from playing pranks on the youngest Uchiha.

_[Flashback]_

"_Where is that bas- Sasuke? ' Naruto questioned as soon as he entered his apartment. Past days have been torture , he can't imagine what Sasuke is thinking but he had made home in his apartment ; he's been vary that the Uchiha might be trying to take his precious girl away from him, but he himself had to admit it was a stupid thought._

_Juhi looked up from what suspiciously seemed to be the bastards phone and shrugged, "I said I was hungry, he said he was going to make something for me, so he must be in the kitchen?" She said like she was questioning herself her eyebrow scrunched up in a frown with a small pout on her lips._

_A sudden light bulb flickered in Naruto's mind and he chuckled evilly, "Baby, can I have his mobile?" he asked innocently and Juhi passed it to him without questioning him._

_Naruto chuckled as he entered the password to Sasuke's twitter account, most celebrities even most famous business men now have one or two Id's on social networking sites, he himself had one on twitter in which he interacted with his fans. He knew Sasuke all too well, after two or three failed attempts he was finally able to punch the right password._

'_Sharinganavenger'_

_Naruto scrolled down to who Sasuke was following and found out who he was looking for, after taking a peek towards the kitchen when he knew Sasuke won't enter tweeted Itachi Uchiha._

'_Hey sexy, I want lick you abs 24/7….xxxx'_

_He laughed as he saw what had Itachi replied, _**'What are you smoking now?'**

_He already saw there were about 20,000 retweets and 38,000 favorites, he couldn't possibly count the replies. He sent another tweet asking him when he will come home to visit him._

'**Um…..soon I think….:/'**

'_Great I'll be waiting for you in bed, wearing nothing but whipped cream.'_

_He logged out and saw his daughter staring at him with raised eyebrows and her own phone in hand, which told him she already saw what he did, she tried to look disapproving but her lips twitching told him she liked this side of his dad._

_He shrugged, the bastard deserved what he's going to get from him._

[In Sasuke's apartment]

"Tell him what you told me." Juhi whispered to Sasuke who glared at Kiba who glared right back at him, but it was a bit confused.

"No."

"Look, " Juhi sighed, "I am not the only one in Dad's life, Uncle Kiba and Uncle Haku are important as well, we- you can't do this alone."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly and looked at the wall behind Kiba as he said, "I love Naruto."

Kiba's eyes widened.

"Have been for years now, even before he confessed to me." Sasuke paused and took a shuddering breath, "I know he hates me, I don't blame him, and I deserve it. But if there is a chance he can forgive me and-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, hold down a bit!" Kiba told him frantically waving his and hands along with his head which shook side to side as he stared at Uchiha in disbelief. He knows Sasuke rejected Naruto when he confessed, "Then why did you-"

"I was scared; we have been friends for so long, what could he have loved about me? What would my parents think?" Sasuke sighed, "We were young, and I was just scared."

"And now you are not?"

Sasuke bit his lips, "No, that was never a problem, when I told my parents they didn't have any problem, it was me not trusting anyone could be happy for me."

"So let me get this straight," Kiba said pointing one at Sasuke," You came for Naruto , after making him utterly miserable and made him think you despise him , because you know your parents don't mind you being gay. You selfish prick!"

Juhi whimpered and Kiba immediately went to her, hugging her, apologizing for raising his voice like that.

"Yeah, I did, but didn't find him, "both Kiba and Juhi looked at him, "Even when I made him miserable beyond imagination, he never left me, he always there, always. Then he wasn't, I felt stupid, a bastard was what I was to him." Sasuke laughed brokenly, "I took him for granted. These years without him were worse than anything I could've imagined, and I realized how important he is to me, till this day it hasn't changed."

"If there was a way to fix this mistake I've made, I'd do it in a heartbeat," Sasuke then looked pleadingly at Kiba, "Please."

[Meanwhile]

Naruto's whole body trembled as he stared frozen at the half closed door to Sasuke's apartment. When went back to the corridor to see Kiba , Juhi and Sasuke not there, he felt worried and went to Sasuke's apartment where he could hear familiar voices and rest was history.

He couldn't believe it.

'_I love Naruto. Have been for years now, even before he confessed to me.'_

[Meanwhile]

Sai's whole body shook in sobs as did his chair in which he was seated in; the officer gave him a sympathetic look.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Technically you're not her legal guardian anymore-"

"She's my daughter I have the right to have her! Where is she?"

"She's in the hand of your late ex-wife's best friend. Uzumaki Naruto."

Sai nodded, "He can give her to me now, and I will talk to him." Sai murmured he could give money to Uzumaki for taking care of his daughter for so long, he did appreciate his help.

"I will take her my daughter back to Wind country with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Well I've been working on this for a while….My exams are finally over and it's summer vacation I can update regularly! :)<strong>


End file.
